Un paso más
by Uyuki
Summary: Situado al final del último capítulo. Hisoka se debate con sus emociones mientras decide si decirle o no a Tsuzuki que lo ama. Capítulo único.


**Dislcaimer (la letra menuda quele llaman): **Los personajes pertenecen a Yoko Matsushita... y la única razón por la que puedan estar aquí es porque los he secuestrado momentáneamente para escribir sobre ellos sin obtener ningún beneficio mas que mi entretenimiento personal (y con suerte, para el entretenimiento de alguien mas).

**

* * *

**

**Un paso más**

_Es la quinta vez que sonríes en 5 minutos... y aún no entiendo como lo logras. Siempre aparentas estar tan tranquilo con todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor que es casi imposible tomarte en serio. A veces me pregunto si en verdad sabes que te estas deshaciendo por dentro._

_Es algo que Tatsumi no pudo soportar, es algo que a mi me duele saber y no poder arreglarlo de ningún modo, y es algo que tu tratas de olvidar, mostrando felicidad e indiferencia ante todo y todos._

_No sabes como he llegado a envidiarte por eso._

_Porque para mi es mas fácil mostrar frialdad par que nadie pueda meterse en mis sentimientos y dañarme, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sonreí o disfrute de la compañía de alguien... hasta que llegaste tú. Al principio no me agradabas, repartiendo sonrisas a todos cuando interiormente no podías hacerlo me parecía una hipocresía de tu parte, y esa enloquecedora tendencia tuya a sobreprotegerme tampoco me agradaba... y sin embargo, las veces que fingías no preocuparte o me dejabas actuar como quisiera me hacía sentirme solo... sentía que me estabas castigando por haber sido tan cruel contigo._

_Llevamos ya dos años siendo compañeros, y hay veces en que quisiera que mi apariencia cambiara, para que dejaras de verme como un niño, porque aunque ya no me llames así, se que en tu mente sigues considerándome como tal._

_Te veo salir de la oficina, como haces siempre que estás aburrido y quieres huir del trabajo, dejándome a mi todo el papeleo... no que me importe, no mientras tú sigas con esa sonrisa a la que ya estoy tan acostumbrado y sin la cual no puedo estar tranquilo._

_¿Cómo llegué a esta situación¿Cómo es posible que, aún sabiendo lo mucho que me amas, no sea capaz de contestarte lo mismo? Son solo 2 palabras, tan sencillas que fluyen de tu ser cada que me vez... y sin embargo yo no puedo sacarlas mas allá de mi garganta._

_No supe a que hora entraste, por andar perdido en mis pensamientos, pero si vi una gran taza de café con leche colocada en mi escritorio, justo frente a mí, levanté la vista y ahí estabas, pero no sonreías... te veías preocupado¿era por mí?_

- Hisoka.

- ¿que?

- ¿te sientes bien, no te veo muy concentrado.

_Odio que sepas cuando algo me perturba, sobretodo porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo cuando te empeñas en levantar una barrera que mi empatía no puede atravesar de ningún modo, véalo por donde lo vea._

- estoy bien no me pasa nada.

- Hisoka.

- ¿que?

- te amo.

- ...

_De nuevo has obtenido una respuesta vacía, supongo que tú has llegado a interpretar ese silencio como un "lo sé", pero nunca me has dicho nada. Ahora estoy mas sonrojado, lo sé, y de nada me valdría tratar de ocultarlo cuando ya me viste._

- ponte a trabajar.

- ¿por qué?

- porque no puedes dejarme todo a mi y...

_Tu dedo estaba sobre mis labios, silenciándome como nadie se había atrevido a hacer por la mirada que podría lanzarles... o por los sentimientos que podrían intercambiarse por ello, guardé silencio y tomé la taza que me habías dejado._

- ¿por qué te empeñas en tratar de alejarme¿Por qué sigues negando que me amas con tus silencios¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara a tu lado cuando parece que no te importa¿Por qué no me dejas ir si no necesitas de mis cuidados o de mis palabras?

_Tanta sinceridad y dolor en tu voz me provocó un terrible nudo en la garganta, deje la taza y me puse de pie para irme, no podía soportar tanta presión sobre mi, y mucho menos podía soportar el tener que enfrentarme a ti de ninguna manera. No quería lastimarte más y francamente no tenía intención de contestar ninguna pregunta, mucho menos dejar que vieras que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

_Pero tu mano se cerró en mi brazo y eso me impidió seguir. No te empuje, ni tampoco intenté zafarme o todo se hubiera vuelto mas complejo._

- Hisoka.

- ...

- contéstame por favor... odio que te quedes en silencio. Odio que no me expliques nada y que no me dejes ayudarte. Odio saber que me amas pero jamás escucharlo provenir de tus labios. ¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué no...?

- ¡Porque tengo miedo de perderte y encariñarme tanto contigo que yo vuelva a salir lastimado!

_Ese grito te sobresaltó, sabías que me refería a lo que había pasado con mi familia, porque yo casi no salía de mi casa, con lo que tampoco había experimentado el amor en mi corta vida. Sin embargo, el verme llorar te sobresaltó mas, lo sé porque noté que palideciste... gracias a todos los cielos eres decente y no preguntaste nada mas, solo te limitaste a rodearme con tus brazos, permitiéndome saber que estarías ahí para mi sin importar lo que sucediera, que me permitirías gritar y llorar todo lo que yo quisiera sin inmutarte, que estarías a mi lado, no importando como pudiera llegar a tratarte._

- no te apures, si eso es lo que tienes no me importa, disculpa por preocuparte y presionarte, nunca pretendí hacerte llorar ni mucho menos, lo siento.

_No solté el llanto total, mi orgullo y la poca dignidad que aún conservaba me lo impedían... pero tampoco podía detenerlo, así que dejé que me abrazaras y me consolaras, sin bajar mis barreras para que no fueras a penetrar en mis pensamientos. Al rato, me sentí mucho mejor._

- ¿ya pasó?

- si... gracias.

_Volviste a sonreír como siempre, y sentí la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas, tu has sido el único que logra ese tipo de reacciones en mi cuerpo, y no puedo explicar como o porque._

- te ves lindo sonrojado.

_No contesté, pero no hacía falta, en mi cabeza, el pensamiento de poder perderte por mi falta de atención era tan fuerte que me dio miedo. Miedo de que llegaras a cansarte de estar al lado de una persona que no tenía el más mínimo reparo en decirte algo amable.De que te cansaras de darme atenciones sin recibir ni siquiera una sonrisa a cambio de ello. De que te cansaras de decirme que me amabas sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. De que te cansaras de tener que soportarme día y noche, con mis largos silencios o mis lecturas, con las que no te dirigía una sola mirada. De que algún día ya no tuvieras la voluntad suficiente de decir todas las cosas bellas que me dices porque sabrías que yo nunca te contestaría lo que tú querías... anhelabas oír. Todos esos miedos se acumularon en mi cabeza y de repente estaba convencido de que no quería que nada de eso sucediera jamás... no quería que llegaran mas allá de mi pensamiento, porque entonces, yo sabía que mi voluntad para seguir existiendo también se derrumbaría... y por mucho que tu llegaras a alejarte de mi, resentirías mi partida._

_¡No, aquello no podía pasar... no iba a permitirlo!_

_Me acerqué a ti y te eché los brazos al cuello, besándote en los labios con una pasión que creí que no existía en mi... pude sentir un torrente de felicidad fluyendo de ti, un torrente que te obligó a pasar los brazos alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme mas a ti y besarme con mas comodidad. Por fin te estaba dando el beso que habías anhelado durante 2 años, y se que ahora estabas seguro de que nunca me apartaría de tu lado. Yo también estaba seguro de que siempre estarías cuidándome._

_Hubiera deseado que aquel momento durara toda la vida, y teníamos mucha, pero el aire comenzaba a hacer falta y tuvimos que separarnos._

- Hisoka... tu.

_Solo asentí, las palabras no me salían de la garganta, esta vez no por miedo, sino por la emoción que estaba sintiendo de momento... sin embargo, yo sabía que tu habías comprendido el mensaje en su totalidad._

-¿me amas?

_Volví a asentir, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Aquello te hizo mas feliz que los dulces que tanto adorabas y fuiste tu el que comenzó el beso, mismo que no negué por nada del mundo. Al fin estaba obteniendo lo que tanto había anhelado. Amor._

_Mi sonrisa no había desaparecido aún, y tu te mostraste complacido con ello, tanto que te pusiste a trabajar como yo te había ordenado varios minutos atrás, volví a mi escritorio y me senté a trabajar, con el sabor de tus labios en mi boca aún, y mis labios formando una "u"._

_Era una sonrisa que solamente tu tendrías el privilegio de ver._


End file.
